This Never Happened
by demtitties
Summary: Two best friends. One night they'll never forget.
1. Rolling Into Town

**This Never Happened**

**Summary: **Sora goes to Paradise Island to meet his best friend Riku to forget about Kairi after a bad breakup. What kind of trouble will they find in the entertainment capital of the world? Whatever happens, one thing's for sure, it's gonna be a crazy ride.

**Rating: **_T for profanity, innuendo, and crude humor._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts, including but not limited to: characters, character likenesses, lyrics, settings, locations, terminology, and other miscellaneous intellectual property._

_Let me tell you how I got here. It's because of this crazy story that I'm about to tell you. It's pretty straightforward and it doesn't seem like it'll go anywhere, but trust me, it'll all make sense if you stick with it._

* * *

Paradise Island.

With its blazing blue oceans, sizzling white sands, and glimmering night lights, it was the entertainment capital of the world. Gorgeous men and women, decadent architecture, and natural beauty—the place had it all, and this was where Sora landed.

He was a young man in his mid-twenties—tanned, fit, with a shock of spiky brown hair. He walked out of the plane in usual vacation garb, a tropical themed shirt, unbuttoned, with a white tee underneath.

As a native of Destiny Islands, he was unaffected by the natural splendor that surrounded him. Lush forests could be seen through the glass exterior of the airport. The intense green of the vegetation was offset by the yellow tint of the falling afternoon sun. The scene felt familiar, but Paradise Island possessed a glitz and glamour Destiny Islands lacked, and this was plainly evident by the slot machines that welcomed new arrivals. Already, Sora could see visitors with luggage by their side sitting like zombies and pushing buttons mindlessly in hopes of a big payout. Yup, this was where money went to die.

Sora's blue eyes scanned the lobby for a familiar face. He found his longtime friend, Riku, decked out in the flashiest suit he had ever seen. It was all-white, glistening like snow in direct sunlight, with sparkles that were either induced by delusion or material. Upon closer inspection, the fabric was glossy, smooth, and velvety. The glow must've been because of Riku's charisma. Only he could pull something like this off without looking tacky.

"How was your flight?" Riku asked excitedly, approaching for a hug. Riku had retained his distinctive silver hair but it was shorter than Sora remembered. He was more mature now, and just as handsome as ever.

"It wasn't bad at all," answered Sora, accepting the friendly embrace. "Glad to see you uh...looking well."

"I know I look like a douche, but that's how you're supposed to look here," Riku explained. "Don't worry; you'll be douched up in no time."

"That's a disturbing thought."

Riku picked up one of Sora's bags with good humor splayed on his face. "I've got something more your style at my place. I'm the only one that can make white look this good after all." Sora wouldn't argue with that. Riku looked good in anything. "Let's get out of here."

Sora and Riku were best friends growing up. After high school, Riku moved to Paradise Island to "make it on his own" while Sora followed the conventional path through college. This was when they lost contact. It wasn't until eight years later that Sora heard back from Riku, and what he learned was startling—Riku had become the owner of one of Paradise Island's hottest nightclubs called Destiny. It was an unexpected, yet, entirely appropriate revelation. They resumed their friendship like nothing ever happened.

Sora followed his friend into the parking lot where hot, humid air smacked them across the face. Paradise Island's climate wasn't much different from Destiny Islands, but to those unprepared, it could be quite a shock. Sora credited the humidity for his hair's amazing ability to stand up on its own without so much as a hint of hair gel.

They stopped in a section of the parking lot that was loaded with the most expensive machines Sora had ever seen. Rows of high-end vehicles, from super cars to luxury SUVs, covered the floor like a buffet for car enthusiasts.

"This one's mine." Riku presented his fancy sports car with bombastic aplomb, arms to the side like a car show model. His ride was sleek and angular, bold and yellow, and low to the ground. It held its own against the competition on the floor and then some. He pushed a button in his pocket, unlocking the doors, and they slid upwards in futuristic fashion. Sora let out a whistle. "Impressive."

Riku was a bit disappointed with the reaction. "That's all you got to say?"

"What, you want me to suck your dick too?"

"No." Riku cracked a smile at the suggestion since it wasn't far off from previous experience. "But it's funny you mention that, because chicks dig a fast ride. Give them a spin, unzip your pants, and watch the magic happen."

Sora suppressed a snort. "In that case, why don't let you me borrow it while I'm here?"

"No way. This is my baby, and you never touch another man's baby." Riku placed Sora's bag in the back. "I'm faithful like that."

Sora put on an amused smile as he threw the rest of his luggage inside. Even if he had this car, the only magic that would happen after unzipping his pants was a piss. "Would've been wasted on me anyways."

"Nah, man. It's a guaranteed phenomenon. Speed is an aphrodisiac. I'll show you what I mean, but I'll pass on the blowjob you're gonna wanna give me afterwards."

Sora rolled his eyes as he got into the passenger side. "Just shut up and drive."

The car was definitely meant for two. The backseat was just a formality, and a bad one at that. If anyone sat back there, their legs would be crushed. The interior was cramped but cozy and the seats were so comfortable, Sora felt like he was sinking. That sensation was enhanced by the vehicle's low suspension. Riku applied gentle pressure to the pedal as they left the parking lot, but it was enough to send Sora reeling from the sudden propulsion.

"How do you like that?" Riku asked, enjoying the look on his friend's face. "That's just a taste of what to expect."

Riku had intended to give Sora the ride of his life but a patrol car put a damper on that idea. The cop was sticking to his bumper ever since they left the airport. Riku switched between the highway and the streets to shake him off but it didn't work.

"What the hell's this guy's problem?" Riku couldn't keep his eyes off the rearview mirror. He was seriously considering leaving him in the dust but thought better of it. Getting arrested probably wasn't on Sora's itinerary. The siren flared up and Riku shook his head in exasperation. He pulled over to the shoulder. "What did I do?" he asked Sora. "I wasn't speeding or anything."

Sora shrugged. He didn't notice anything odd about Riku's driving. They waited patiently as cars on the highway zipped passed them, teasing Riku with their freedom.

The patrol car opened to reveal a lumbering officer with a belly barely contained by the uniform. Riku rolled down the window and a hideous face took its place. The officer's jaw bobbed as he chewed gum, sending ripples through the rolls of flesh hanging from his neck. Riku and Sora were reflected off the officer's aviators.

"How can I help you" —Riku read the badge— "Officer Pete?"

"Look who we have here, the owner of the hottest club in Paradise City, Mr. Riku. You know, I see your mug every time I go down Paradise Lane. I can't lie, it's a handsome one."

"Um...thanks?" The exchange had become awkward quickly. If he was going to get ticketed, just get it over with already.

Officer Pete grinned, showing a lopsided gap-toothed smile. "You didn't do nothing wrong, but in case you ever did, perhaps I could look the other way for a little scratch on the back?"

Riku kept a pleasant smile. "How about a free pass into Destiny?" He reached into his shirt pocket slowly—wouldn't want to give the officer the wrong idea—and pulled out a coupon. He always had some for occasions like these. A free pass was usually enough to get anyone off his back with minimal hassle.

"That's what I call a scratch. Much appreciated." The officer shamelessly slipped the pass into his front pocket. He peered inside, forcing Riku to lean back, and observed the dash before pulling out. "Now this is one fine lookin' beast you got here. What's the top speed on this monster? Something like 200?"

"230," Riku said proudly.

"Be a shame to have all that horsepower go unused. This little stretch of highway is my route for today. Let's just say I'm not a fan of restraint. Feel free to let loose, if you know what I mean."

Riku regained his previous vigor. "Why thank you very much, officer."

"Just returning the favor. You have a good day now, Mr. Riku."

"You too, Officer Pete." Riku shot his friend a grin.

"Someone's popular," Sora teased.

"Some days, I wish I was nobody, but being somebody definitely has its perks. Let's get this show on the road, baby!" He stepped on the gas and the ride lasted all of twenty seconds before they hit gridlock. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" A thin trail of smoke could be seen rising in the distance. There was a car accident and traffic was backed up for miles.

"If it makes you feel any better, that was the most thrilling twenty seconds of my life, but I guess you get that all the time."

"Shut up."

Sora laughed. He didn't mind the setback; he was never much of thrill seeker. He preferred relaxing rides like the Ferris wheel because he could sit back and enjoy the view.

Paradise City's skyline rose from the horizon in breathtaking fashion as they inched forward on the highway. Next to towering skyscrapers were unique monuments, curved structures, and creative designs that threw function into the wind. It was all about style and aesthetics. There were gigantic pyramids, stacked pagodas, austere castles, and shining palaces—all manner of architecture thrown together like an archaeological scrapbook. There was a building for every kind of mood, feeling, or fancy.

Sora was getting sucked in and he made no attempt to resist. He came here one reason and one reason only: to forget all about a girl—more specifically, to forget about his ex-girlfriend, Kairi.

Kairi was the most beautiful girl he had ever known. She was gorgeous with her bright smile, silky auburn hair, and dazzling blue eyes. He had the pleasure of being with her for over ten years. A decade was a long time, but long enough for perfection to fade. Everybody thought they would be together forever—he did too—but some people weren't meant to be.

They had changed. The indiscretions he easily ignored became unforgiveable transgressions. What was once simple became incredibly complex. They knew everything about each other and then nothing. The end stage of their relationship was especially volatile, switching on and off until the light bulb shattered. Their latest breakup wasn't the first, but he was determined to make it their last.

As long as he remained on Destiny Islands, the temptation to come back to her remained. He would lose himself in her body, her touch, and her scent. The dim hope that stirred in his heart would be squashed the next day when hurt and misery inevitably arrived. It wasn't worth it. He had to get out. When Riku extended an invitation, he gladly accepted and jumped on the first flight out.

He didn't have a plan. There were no expectations. Maybe he could find a nice girl, dine on fine cuisine, dance like crazy, win it big at the tables—whatever. He wasn't looking for anything special; just anything to take his mind off reality.

He wasn't Sora anymore—at least, not the Sora that was Kairi's boyfriend for the last ten years. He was just Sora, a man with a name in a city where names didn't matter.

Just forget about her.

And have fun.

* * *

**A/N - **_Please review/favorite/follow, or at least one, or any combination of the three. This story is a tribute to one of my favorite authors. I'll do my best and update as much as I can. _

_Bouncing off._

**~demtitties**


	2. Pregame

**This Never Happened**

_I'm still trying to get the hang of telling stories. It's a lot harder than I thought. I see the images, I hear the voices and the music, and I try to put it all together and wonder if it makes sense, you know? Am I doing this right? Can you see what I see? Do you know what I know?_

* * *

It took thirty minutes to travel three miles. By the time they cleared traffic, Riku had lost all drive to go fast. Sora secretly enjoyed it when Riku's attempts to look cool fell flat. It meant he was still human.

Sora peered out the window, his eyes pulled upward by extravagant heights. Hotel names were emblazoned in bright logos across the very top. The Land of Dragons, known for its oriental style and mesmerizing fireworks show; Atlantica, renowned for their rare seafood selections and massive pool parties; Agrabah, famous for its luxury bazaar and exquisite stage productions—the list went on and on. It only hit him now that he was actually here, hundreds of miles away from home, in a place where anything could happen.

"Where are we staying?" Sora asked.

"How much you got?"

Sora was hesitant to answer. He thought Riku had taken care of everything. "Does it matter?"

Riku shot Sora a quick glance before looking back at the road. "Of course it matters. Depending on how much you brought, we could either have a good time...or the time of our lives."

"A couple," Sora answered reluctantly.

"Only a couple grand?" Riku scoffed. "That ain't gonna get you far over here."

"That depends on what I do, doesn't it? I'm not exactly swimming in cash here. I gotta be budget conscious."

"Budget conscious." Those words had no place here. "I've seen guys in my club blow through that much cash in less than a minute. If you're gonna come here to Paradise Island, you have to be serious and go all out."

"Riku..."

Riku exploded in laughter. "I'm just messing with you. A couple grand is fine. It's a good thing you got me. I can stretch your penny to a dollar." That last line reminded Sora too much of work. The car swerved towards the exit to Paradise Lane, the main strip that was often seen in movies and post cards. "And to answer your question, we're staying at the best of the best."

Paradise Lane lived up to its reputation. Neon signs and bright flashes assaulted Sora's senses. Gargantuan screens played colorful advertisements for casinos and clubs. Outlandish sculptures of giant metal lions and dragons stood guard in front of hotel entrances. Magnificent fountains, lit up by blinding lights, shot columns of water more than ten stories into the air. Billboards plastered with scantily clad women and promises of fun stretched across the entire street. The sidewalks were overflowing with bodies in all manner of dress—some were nice, some were casual, and some were downright dirty.

A convertible packed with girls slid into view. They were holding onto long tube-like containers filled with sloshing liquid. One of the girls pulled up her shirt and screamed, "WHOOOOOO!"

Sora blinked as the convertible made a turn off the street, the memory of boobs stuck in his head. "Did that just happen?"

"Welcome to Paradise," said Riku. "And yeah, that just happened."

"Alright, go back to the airport. This trip is done. It can't get any better than that."

Riku laughed at his friend's naivety. "That's nothing. That's the fifth flasher I've seen this week. It's only uphill from here—literally." The car hit a small incline as the road went up a slope. "Our stop is right there, the Kingdom Hearts Hotel."

Kingdom Hearts Hotel—the most famous hotel in the entire world. Despite the name, the architecture was strictly modern, monolithic, and iconic. Buildings were glazed with dark glass that reflected everything, creating the illusion of an endless cityscape. A circular wall of arches surrounded the hotel, separating hallowed ground from the rest of Paradise City. Sprawling gardens and quaint ponds intertwined with pavement and bridges, forming a harmony of man-made and nature.

Kingdom Hearts wasn't just a hotel; it was a collection of them, a massive compound like a city within a city, each part with its own distinct style and theme. There was only one word that could do it justice: majestic.

Sora recovered his breath and shook his head in denial. There was no way he was staying here. "Aren't the rooms at Kingdom Hearts a couple grand a night?"

"It's a good thing I'm not paying for it then."

Sora stared at Riku like he was an idiot. "You don't honestly expect me to pay for it."

"Oh, no." Riku laughed, realizing how he was misinterpreted. "That's not what I meant. We don't have to pay for anything. Destiny is a part of Kingdom Hearts. There's a suite above the club. That's where I usually stay."

"And where do you rarely stay?" Sora asked, picking up on the implication.

The car passed under the main gate, a giant concrete arch over a four lane street. "On the edge of the city, there's a dingy flat. It was the first place I ever called home here on the island—that's why I still hold on to it. Besides, it never hurts to have an extra pad."

"Very useful for smuggling drugs and contraband, I'll bet."

Riku chuckled. "Even though we'll be staying at Kingdom Hearts, don't expect anything crazy. It ain't the presidential suite. My place used to be a storeroom but I had it converted into a living space."

"That's fine. If I'm staying for free, I've got no room for complaints."

"Good. Because I've had some guests before and they just" —Riku flapped his hand like a mouth— "complain about everything. What do they expect? Five-star breakfast and free strip show?"

"Who would want that?"

They shared a laugh as Riku pulled in front of the hotel. Although it was a joke, Sora could see Riku slotting in just fine between the shirtless men on those billboards advertising shows meant for women—and probably some men too.

The valet came running when he recognized the car. "Mr. Riku!"

Riku got out and tossed the keys over to a boy dressed in a vest and nice slacks. "You know the drill, Pin." Riku saw Sora reaching into the back for his bags. "Get the bellhop for my friend's luggage before you park it."

"Got it!" Pin ran back to the entrance to get the bellhop.

Riku walked over to the passenger side and motioned Sora to hurry up with his head. "Come on; don't worry about your stuff. We got a long day ahead of us."

"I'm just not used to the VIP treatment." Sora almost forgot how hot it was outside and started fanning himself.

"I don't know what kind of weird ideas you got about me, but I'm just a regular dude. I'm still the same best friend from Destiny Islands."

"Is that how you see yourself?"

They entered the lobby and a cold wind washed over them. The temperature was immediately forgotten when Sora's brain exploded from sensory overload. The ceiling was high, easily more than three stories, with glinting crystal chandeliers swaying gently. To the side was an enormous heart-shaped pool of water. Above it was a glittering sculpture of a heart that seemed to be standing with one toe barely grazing the surface of the pool. Sora couldn't figure out how it was suspended, but he was quickly distracted by the hand sculpted designs on the wall. Wonderful patterns and textures were carved into every surface of the lobby.

"You finished gawking yet?"

"Give me a break. The best place I ever stayed at before this had a wishing well as its standout feature. I feel like I'm in a dream right now."

"You can enjoy it later. Let's get to my place first." Riku led the way and Sora followed. They left the lobby, much to Sora's disappointment, and cut through the casino floor. Beeping, pinging, and jingling noises rattled off constantly and the smell of smoke, however faint, wafted through the air. The ambient lighting was low with only the machines for illumination. The people were dim, blending like shadows into the background.

Their jaunt through the darkness was short-lived when they emerged at the retail outlets. Unlike the casino floor, the people here stood out in their nice clothes. The men were suave and the women were hot. Sora felt underdressed with his tropical shirt and shorts.

It was a five-story mall with shops circling across multiple floors. In the middle was a calming bamboo garden and pond. Carefully lit windows highlighted beautiful jewelry, expensive accessories, and flashy clothing. Riku pointed to the third floor.

"That's where Destiny is." In front of the club was a series of escalators that looped back forth as it went down. "Between those escalators are the stairs. That's where the line forms. When the club opens, you'll see a bunch of nicely dressed people waiting in line on the stairs. It gets spectators curious and that's good for business." Riku scanned the shops, seemingly lost in thought. "Since we're here, we might as well get you suited up."

"I thought you had something at your place?"

"Yeah, well, I forgot you were a head shorter than me. Nothing I have will fit you—unless you're going for the kindergarten look." Riku saw worry on his friend's face. "Don't worry about it. I'll call in a favor. I know a guy."

"What do you mean you know a guy? What kind of guy?"

"You know, a guy. Everybody's got a guy."

"I don't got a guy."

"Of course you got a guy, you got me."

"You're right. I almost forgot."

Riku reassured Sora with a pat on the back. "It's gonna be okay. Just follow me. The place is called FGM."

"The designer brand?" Most men would kill for a chance to wear something by FGM. In Sora's line of work, seeing someone in FGM was a guarantee that they were a big shot. "You got a favor worth a FGM suit?"

"Maybe not individually, but collect a bunch of small favors and they'll eventually turn into one big one. Besides, I've been sitting on these favors for years. I've been saving them for a special occasion like this. I don't mind."

It was a short walk around the shopping floor until they arrived at an impeccable storefront with the name "FGM" spelled out in clean and elegant font. Suits so sharp that the eyes bled were displayed prominently.

The entered and a blonde gentleman with an immaculate beard and goatee welcomed them. His black suit fit perfectly and the many layers underneath exuded sophistication. It was a nuanced appearance where color, form, and fabric portrayed exactly what he wanted to show the world. Sora didn't apply this particular adjective to men often, but in this case, it seemed appropriate—fabulous.

"Sora, this is my guy, Luxord," Riku introduced. "Luxord, this is my friend I told you about, Sora."

They shook hands. Sora noticed the piercings on Luxord's ears, which only added to the man's mystique. "Nice meeting you, Luxord."

"Likewise."

"We're pressed for time so forget about being perfect," said Riku. "He needs something that fits, and I mean that literally and figuratively."

Luxord brought a hand to his chin, rubbing his beard, and took a few steps around Sora.

Sora stood there feeling slightly uncomfortable. He didn't know what to expect. The last time he bought a suit, the man who measured him was a little too frisky for comfort.

Fortunately, Luxord gleaned enough information from sight to make a decision. "It's good timing that you came in when you did. The new seasonal styles just came in, and I believe I've got just the thing." Luxord moved towards the back of the store.

"Is this really necessary?" Sora asked. He felt guilty for eating up Riku's favors like this, even if it didn't cost him anything.

"You gotta look your best to be your best. Appearances can be deceiving, but the most important deception is the one you cast on yourself."

"You know... I wear suits to work every day, but nothing like these." Sora checked the exorbitant selection and balked at the price tags.

"Enjoy it then! Let's head over to the fitting rooms."

Sora followed Riku into the back. It was an intimate room with a big mirror on the wall. Luxord had already prepared the suit. Sora's eyes widened. It was a maroon two-piece with a black shirt. The stitching was unparalleled and the color was smooth as velvet. He didn't have to touch it to know that it would be the nicest thing he ever wore.

"What do you think?" asked Luxord.

"It's perfect," answered Riku.

When Sora finally put it on, he could hardly recognize himself. This was one heck of a self-deception. "I look like a douche."

"I told you so."

Sora laughed. He had to admit, it fit like a second skin. He felt...kind of cool. "I don't know how I feel about this. Am I doing it justice? Shouldn't I style my hair or something?"

"Are you crazy? That's your trademark. It stands out, and over here, that's what you want to do—stand out. You wouldn't be Sora without the hair. Oh, and I got a surprise for you." Riku reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a watch.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup. It's a Twilight original. No suit is complete without an accessory, and this one's for you." The Twilight Watchmaking Company was one of the oldest and most distinguished brands in the world, renowned for their classic appeal. They were based in Twilight Town, which had a storied history of clock-making, and was famous for its iconic clock tower.

Sora accepted the gift and admired the craftsmanship. The rim was made out of gold and like most luxury watches, there were no numbers. He'd seen his fair share of watches during his time and to have something of this caliber for his own, well, he never would've expected it.

"Thanks a lot, man." Sora had a sudden thought. "Wait, you're actually giving this to me, right? I don't have to return it to you after tonight or anything?"

"The suit and the watch are both yours," Riku assured. "Are you in awe of how awesome I am?"

Sora clasped the watch on his left wrist and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know how you think you're still the same. You're on an entirely different level than me."

"It's not like that. If you were in my position, you'd be doing the same thing."

"Wanna trade places then?"

Riku brushed the question off with a shrug since the answer was obvious. He turned his attention to Luxord. "Thanks for everything."

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, Riku."

"Let's get to my place." They left the shop with Sora in his new clothes—the old ones in his hands—and headed for the escalators in front of Destiny. "It may not look like it, but Luxord is the best gambler I know."

"Nah, I could believe that." Luxord's expression never budged in the short time they spent together. He had a good poker face.

They stepped on the escalators. "One of the best things about owning Destiny is that I never have to use the stairs. VIP's go straight to the top."

Sora noticed the stairs were empty. "Where's the line?"

"It ain't business hours yet. Have a little patience. The place will be packed in no time." They climbed a couple more escalators until they reached Destiny. A stylish façade greeted them with the club's name gleaming in bold typeface. There were no windows; just a set of tall, wide, and exclusive-looking double doors. On the side was a separate VIP entrance. The front area was sectioned off with velvet ropes.

A big black man in a suit with cornrows approached. "How's it going, Riku?"

"You're here early." Riku turned to Sora. "This is my head of security, Barrett."

"Nice to meet you," Sora greeted.

"The pleasure's all mine. Is he the guest you were talking about?"

"Yup. Sora's my best friend from my hometown. Give him free access inside and out."

"I'll make sure to inform the staff."

"Thanks." Barrett returned to his duties as Riku led Sora to a "Staff Only" door. Riku punched in the code for the keypad lock. "We gotta head through the utility hall and use the elevator here to get up. It's not the sexiest entrance but it's the quickest, aside from the one in the club, but since it's closed right now, it's faster to use this one."

Sora nodded dumbly as he followed Riku to the elevator. The doors parted and they entered. It was all too surreal. Sora couldn't help feeling inferior to his friend in every way.

"You look like somebody ran over your cat."

Sora let out a sigh. He could be honest with his best friend. "When I see you working the cops, cashing in on favors, and calling shots at your club, it makes me wonder what the hell I'm doing with my life." The elevator rang, alerting them to their floor, and they exited into a quiet hall. "You own a nightclub and I sell shit people don't want over the phone."

"I thought you were a stockbroker?" Riku led his friend to his humble suite.

"What did you think stockbrokers do?"

Riku shrugged as he unlocked the door. "I don't know. Scream 'buy' and 'sell' at a big screen?"

"It's like fishing. You keep going through the same routine until you feel a nibble. That's when you start chucking dynamite and sell them on the dream of financial security, a retirement nest egg, and college funds for their kids." He followed Riku inside and sat on the first couch he encountered.

"You sell a fantasy," Riku summarized, nodding in understanding. "Running a club's the same thing. Sometimes, I wonder if people are having fun or if they're just pretending because they spent so much damn money already."

"It probably helps that they're drunk," Sora joked, leaning wearily on his palm.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I'm just speaking as a jaded night club owner." Riku shut the door and took a seat across from Sora. "I make my money from two types of customers: the big shots that pay over 1000% markup on a bottle just because they can, and the losers who come in expecting action but stand awkwardly on the side because they got no game."

"Harsh."

"I'm just saying it like it is."

"If I wasn't with you, I'd probably be one of them."

"Don't sell yourself short, Sora, even if I'm taller than you by a head."

"Not if you count the hair." They laughed.

Riku leaned back on the couch. "It's a bit late, but welcome to Casa de Riku. Like I said, it's nothing special."

"Bullshit." With the conversation moving away from depressing topics, Sora was free to take in the surroundings. The suite was an ultra-modern lounge with contemporary furniture and ample room, replete with a minibar and counter. Some of the shelves looked like they belonged in an art museum and the entire outside wall was made of glass with a heart-thumping view of Paradise Lane and all its visual delights.

"I guess I undersold it a little."

"Just a little?"

"It's because I've stayed in the King's Suite before. Once you've been there, nothing else comes close." Riku got up from the couch and checked the minibar. Bottles and glasses of all kinds were stocked on different levels of shelves.

"Riku, you just keep getting farther and farther away from me. I can't even imagine what the King's suite could possibly look like. This is already amazing enough."

"Enjoy it while you can, because we'll be out in a couple minutes."

"Damn. I don't even get a chance to admire the view?"

Riku thumbed through his selection of alcohol carefully. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it…" Sora felt his stomach; he hadn't eaten a single thing since he got off the plane.

"We'll be getting dinner as soon as we leave. Can't party on an empty stomach. Aha! Just what I'm looking for." Riku grabbed a bottle and two shot glasses and put them on the counter. "Get over here, you fine-looking douchebag."

"What do we got?" Sora leaned on the counter and read the label: Gray Duck vodka.

"You'll get your share of fine vintage at the restaurant I booked, but when it comes to shots, you can't do much better than Gray Duck." He poured the bottle like a professional—not a single wasted drop. He took his glass and held it up.

Sora picked up his shot.

"To the greatest night of our lives."

They clinked glasses and the shot went down smooth.

"To the greatest night of our lives."

Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N** - _And another chapter goes down the drain. Review/Favorite/Follow, whatever. It's all good to me. I don't know how fast I can get the next chapter up, but I'll do my best._

_Bouncing off,_

**~demtitties**


	3. Fancy Dinner

**This Never Happened**

_Things keep humming along but where do they go? I'm trying to remember the plot, but sometimes, I get so immersed in telling the story that I lose myself in the details. It's the small things that trip me up. I'm not going crazy, am I?  
_

* * *

Sora couldn't keep his eyes off the window view of Paradise Lane. The sun was slowly setting, and the contrast between the dimly lit sky and the burgeoning city street was an incredible combination—like a festival of lights with a million candles lit over the ocean, flames rippling over the surface, casting a soft glow on the sky. He wished Kairi was here to see this—he grimaced.

"You look like you just bit into a lemon," Riku remarked.

"I just had a thought about _her_."

Riku's smile relaxed in understanding. "She's not here. It's just you and me. Focus, Sora. Remember why you're here."

They were dining on the seventh floor of the Kingdom Hearts Hotel in a restaurant named 7th Heaven. They were seated near the window, underneath high ceilings over exotically patterned floors. Glass ran along the length of the walls, granting a panoramic view of Paradise City. The restaurant was lit purely from the outside, rendering other patrons invisible as silhouettes. This level of atmospheric intimacy was beyond anything Sora had ever experienced. It was like they were the only ones there, floating in the dark surrounded by bright lights.

On their table were two glasses of white wine and an assortment of empty plates accompanied by carefully positioned utensils. They had yet to order. Sora looked over the menu, which was made out of very fine paper material with writing in raised silver letters, and noticed a glaring omission—there were no prices. He suddenly felt very special. This place was so high-end, price didn't even matter. That was class.

Sora leaned back, stretching out his arms, which felt awkward in his new suit. "This is the first time I've been able to sit back and just relax. It feels like I've been running around the whole day thanks to a certain someone." He eyed his friend accusingly.

"There's no rest for the wicked in Paradise," Riku said wisely.

Sora grabbed his glass, the sparkling beverage swirling gently inside, and brought it to his lips. "I'd almost be impressed if I didn't know you made that up on the spot."

"Give me some credit. I got it off a hobo's cardboard sign."

Sora almost spat his drink. He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief; it was like kissing silk. "I hope you comped him for stealing his work."

"I gave him a black chip."

"Uh..."

"Hundred bucks."

"Damn. We got ourselves a badass here," he joked, raising his hands. "I guess I know where I'm going if I ever become homeless."

"Don't bet on it. The security around these hotels is pretty strict. They try hard to keep the undesirables out. It's rare to encounter any trouble as long as you stay inside."

Sora nodded along as he recalled their journey to 7th Heaven from their suite. They passed by signs for spas, swimming pools, and recreation centers, which offered squash, badminton, and ping pong. He only played one of those, but it probably wasn't the same if "ping" was replaced with "beer."

"There's not much reason to go out," Sora concluded. "Kingdom Hearts seems to have everything."

"The only thing Kingdom Hearts doesn't have is the beach, but it has a damn good imitation of one. There's this massive poolroom with a machine that creates waves so that you can actually surf inside."

"What kind of dark sorcery is this?" That was overkill, considering the beach was just a couple miles away.

"It's not magic; just money. Have enough of that and you can pretty much do whatever you want."

"Ain't that the truth?"

The server, a beautiful woman dressed in a black sexy cocktail dress and high heels, approached their table. "Are you two gentlemen ready to order?" Sora took a moment to admire her before looking over the menu. He didn't know how to pronounce anything—and not wanting to look stupid—he simply pointed to something that looked cool.

"I'll take this."

The server then asked how he wanted his order, "How would you like to dress your beef tenderloin? With some Chimichurri, a double-mushroom ragoût, or Red-Wine Shallot marmalade?"

"Uh..." He looked to Riku for help but he was too busy trying not to laugh. Sora was on his own. "The middle one."

"What kind of sauce do you want with that: bordelaise, chateaubriand, or charcutiere?"

"...The last one."

"And how do you want the meat cooked?" Finally, a question he could answer!

"Medium," he said proudly.

"And for you?" By contrast, Riku detailed his order expertly like a pro. The server smiled gratefully and left with their orders.

"I have no idea what I'm eating," Sora admitted.

Riku got a real kick out of seeing Sora overwhelmed like that. It was refreshing since Riku's clients never appreciated the effort that went into places like these. As a night club owner, he knew all about the exhausting work behind-the-scenes to ensure everything ran smoothly. Most customers, the high rollers in particular, had no respect for the establishment, especially when they tried to buy the girls who worked in his club. They believed they could buy everything with money. Riku liked to think he was unique in that aspect. In a world where money was disposable, he was the only who bothered to pick it up.

"It doesn't matter," Riku assured. "Everything on the menu's good. You won't be disappointed."

"I hope so. I don't know if I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu or the most expensive. I guess there's no room for 'budget-conscious' here."

"Now you're learning."

The server wordlessly approached and poured sparkly white wine into Sora's half-empty glass. He was so shocked, he didn't get a chance to thank her. "The service here is brilliant." Memories from when they were growing up on Destiny Islands came flooding back. The last time they shared a meal together, they were in high school. "It's crazy how things turned out, huh? You remember when we used to hit up Island Burger after school?"

"Of course," Riku answered cheerily. "Those were classic times."

Sora sifted through those hazy moments quickly, images of greasy fast food flitting before his mind's eye. "I still remember being worried whether I'd had enough money to get the combo with the chili cheese fries. I swear, all my allowance went into that place. I never expected that we'd go from there to here."

"It's a big leap," Riku stated casually.

"Big? More like continental."

"Is that place still around?" Riku hadn't come back since arriving to Paradise Island ten years ago.

"Yeah. I got something from there before the flight here. Didn't taste like I remembered."

Riku chuckled because he was too familiar with the concept. "That's the thing about nostalgia. It makes everything better than it actually was."

"You might be right, but that was then and this is now. Whatever I'm getting is probably going to be better than Island Burger."

"Probably?"

Sora shrugged. "You never know. I've been to places with Kairi where—" He paused, watching his wine glass reflect the lights outside, and downed a gulp. "Let's talk about you, Riku. What the hell have you been up to this entire time?"

Riku smiled pleasantly as he took a sip. "I was wondering when you'd ask me about that."

"I just needed to work up the courage to ask," Sora said, holding up his drink.

"You need courage to ask me a question?"

"I thought maybe you hated me or something." It appeared to be a joke, but there was a tinge of truth in it.

Riku pushed his glass away; he had enough. "It's nothing like that. It was just pride. I didn't want to contact you until I had become somebody. If you remembered our last day together, I made some pretty bold promises."

"Yeah, I remember." Riku had vowed upon their friendship to become the best and most awesome guy in Paradise City. This meant partying all day, spending every night with a hot girl, driving super fast cars, and eating at the finest restaurants. "Mission accomplished."

"Not yet. I'm still working my way up."

Sora couldn't tell if Riku was being humble or conceited. "You look like you're already at the top to me."

"That's the thing about Paradise City; there's always someone better than you."

"I can see that. You're clearly better than me."

Riku laughed uncomfortably. "No, I'm not."

Sora gave him a look that said, "_are you shitting me?_"

"Outside of Paradise Island, I'm a nobody. For instance, put me at your workplace and I'd look like an idiot. I've never sold stock in my life."

"That's not the really the same thing," Sora argued.

"We're all good at something, right? But it's something that we have to learn from the ground up. When I first came here, I was nobody. I thought I looked good, and that it would be enough to carry me—it didn't mean shit. I worked as a promoter—you remember seeing those guys on the streets passing out pamphlets? I was one of those guys, and you don't know what rejection is until you've worked as a promoter. People don't even look at you. You'd give them a card and they throw it away right in front of your face. I'm standing right there! They can at least have the courtesy to walk a couple steps before doing that."

Sora had built up this amazing image of Riku in his mind, and how could he not? Riku had everything—fancy car, fancy suite, fancy nightclub—fancy everything. If Riku had intended to undo that image with his humble origin story, it wasn't working. Rather, it had the opposite effect, and Sora's respect and admiration only grew bigger. Riku had earned everything he had, which only made his accomplishments more impressive.

"What kind of pamphlets did you pass out?"

Riku sighed, shaking his head at the bad memories. "Strip clubs and other shady places. It was war on the streets, man. On every corner was a shill screaming 'titties.' I knew a guy once where that was his entire strategy, to just yell 'titties' over and over like a chant while passing out cards. I don't know if it worked, but the street walkers got a kick out of it. Can you imagine a guy just walking around screaming 'titties' all day? I'd think he'd belong in a mental hospital."

Riku glanced out the window and saw their reflection. "Now that I think about it, you'd have to be kind of crazy to do that job. For every one person you get into the club, a thousand more reject you. The worst part of it were the girls. They think you're a joke. You walk up to them and they instinctively protect themselves, huddling up with their arms like you're some kind of creep. Maybe I was—I don't know. I was just trying to do my job. I have a lot of sympathy for guys who get rejected, even the ones who deserve it. It's not a good feeling. You feel like shit, worthless—that nobody cares. Eventually, I got numb to it. I was able to focus and I got guys through the door. I slowly made my way up from there and here we are."

Riku was positively shining in Sora's eyes. "I should've tagged along with you back then. I thought you were crazy for leaving but I guess the joke's on me."

"I got lucky. That's all it was. Luck. That's what gambling is about. Trust me, Sora. Everything's not what it's cracked up to be. A place like this is only good in short bursts. Stick around long enough and you'll see the ugly parts like any other town. The only difference is that this place is just a bit brighter and helluva lot more expensive."

Sora smiled with resentment. "You really are a douchebag, you know that? Are you trying to piss me off?"

"What?" he said with mock shock. "What did I do?"

"You're like a rich guy who says that money doesn't buy happiness, but the only reason you can say that is because you got all the money you want. Why don't you rub it in some more? Be honest, how many women have you slept with since you got here?"

"I don't know," he answers honestly. "It's not like I keep count—"

"Look at this guy! He can't even keep count because he's too busy fucking a new bitch every night."

"Okay, okay," Riku repeated, laughing uncomfortably. Sora might have had too much wine. "Let's talk about you since I'm apparently too good to be talked about."

"I'm glad you finally understand."

"Tell me about your work."

"Work is shit. I don't want to talk about work—I don't even want to think about it." That certainly narrowed down the pool of topics to choose from.

"Then what do you do for fun?"

"Are we on a date, Riku?'

"What?"

"What's with the first date questions? Weren't we supposed to be best friends? You should already know this shit."

"Well," Riku said awkwardly. "We haven't seen each other in a long time. There's a lot of catching up to do."

"Whose fault do you think that is?"

"I-I'm sorry, Sora." The night had taken a dark turn and Riku was helpless. He wanted to steer it back into more fun topics but he couldn't deny Sora's accusations.

"It wasn't so much that you left—it's because you didn't say a goddamned thing in all that time. Sometimes, I think things would've been different if you were there. Kairi had Selphie to go to whenever she had problems, but me? I had nowhere to go to for advice. If you were there for me, then maybe things would've have—maybe we wouldn't have broken up at all."

Selphie was Kairi's best friend, just like how Riku was supposed to be Sora's best friend—an unwavering pillar of support that could be relied upon in the worst of times.

The hairs on Riku's neck were standing up and his legs were becoming numb. "Are you blaming me for your breakup?"

"I'm just saying I had no one to talk to...because the one person I trusted, the one person who knew me inside and out, had abandoned me. And now that I meet you again, it turns out you don't know me at all."

"Sora..." Riku didn't know what to say. He had left for his own reasons but he never imagined that his absence could've affected Sora like this. But Riku was hiding something too, and he wondered whether this was the time to confess. He didn't get a chance when the tension was eased with the arrival of food.

"Here you are, gentlemen. If you need anything, please let us know." The server bowed and left.

Sora stabbed his plate with a fork without regard for its presentation. It looked like a meat cupcake sitting in a puddle of sauce with something rolled up and a dab of cream on the side. He still didn't know what he was eating, but put it in his mouth anyways. And just like that, all the irritation left his body as juices squirted from the tender cut in his mouth. He chewed it thoroughly, allowing the flavor to sink in.

"At least it's better than Island Burger."

They laughed, making Riku comfortable enough dig into his own dish. It was lamb and eggplant, braised in citrus juices with a smattering of herbs on top. The portions were small but delicate, and dense with flavor and textures that seemed to unfold with the touch of a tongue.

Sora set his fork and knife down, having finished in record time, and took a drink of water. "Sorry about the things I said earlier. I didn't mean them."

"It's okay. It's just the wine talking."

Sora watched his wine glass dully. Drinking made him miserable. "I just realized that I'm boring as shit. I don't do anything for fun. I haven't touched a video game ever since I started working—unless you count those crappy cell phone games whenever I'm waiting for something. I'm always too tired to do sports or anything outdoors too. The only time I had fun was when I was with..."

Some friend he was. Riku kept walking Sora into all sorts of landmines. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Sora shook his head, showing that it was okay. She was going to come up inevitably. No use acting shocked every time she was mentioned. "These days, I just... I just read."

"Wow. You, reading for fun?" Sora had always been a slacker in school, and reading was mostly a gateway to naps.

"It helps me concentrate and it keeps my mind off her."

"Dare I ask what kind of books you read?" Riku teased.

Sora hid his head in his jacket. "..._ance novels_."

"What was that?"

He popped his head out, embarrassed but emboldened by the alcohol. "I said, teen romance novels."

Riku laughed loud enough to catch the attention of several nearby tables. He quieted down quickly. "Why on earth would you read those?"

Sora ran a hand through his spikes. "It just reminds me of the goods times before our careers got in the way."

Riku furled a brow in confusion. "I thought you read them to take your mind off her."

"I do... But when I stop reading, I think about the good times we shared. I can't help it."

"You shouldn't do that. You're just making it harder for yourself."

"I know," he said, resigned.

The server returned to take their empty plates. "Dessert, gentlemen?"

"Yes," they said simultaneously. They quietly smirked at each other before looking over the menu and making their orders. As delicious as that meat cupcake was, it was still just a cupcake.

"We should've gotten appetizers."

"It's a good thing we didn't," Riku countered. "The food's designed to balloon in your stomach. By the time dessert comes, you'll suddenly feel full."

Sora didn't quite believe it but his stomach was feeling a bit strange. Maybe Riku was right. "We'll see."

The topic of girls was touchy at the moment, but Riku was too curious about Sora's progress in the dating scene. "Have you thought about finding someone new? They say the best way to forget is to replace."

"Kind of..." Sora answered hesitantly.

"What do you mean kind of? You are or you're not."

"I don't know how to be single." Riku rolled his eyes at that. "I've been using this app called Timber or something like that."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. It's getting pretty popular. My staff keeps telling me to make a profile on it. I don't even know how it works though."

Sora took out his phone to demonstrate. "Basically, a picture of a girl in your area shows up and you swipe left for 'Nope' or right for 'hell yeah.' If two people say hell yeah to each other, then messaging opens up and you can set up dates or whatever."

"Sounds like a neat setup."

"Hasn't worked out for me though. I haven't gotten a single hit. I guess I'm just too ugly."

Riku resisted the urge to smack his friend across the face. "Sora, you may be many things, like a lousy drunk, but ugly is not one of them. Let me see your profile." Riku grabbed the phone and thumbed through the photos. "Uh... This is just a wild guess, but perhaps you're not getting any hits because Kairi is in all your pictures?"

"I know, but they said to choose a picture that shows me having fun and these are the only ones where I am."

Riku wanted to slam his head on the table. "Okay, new profile pic incoming." He brought up the phone and snapped a shot before Sora could blink. "Perfect." Sora reached for his phone and looked at it. It wasn't half bad. "Try that and see if your luck changes. I'm sure there are plenty of women around here happy to hook up, especially if you mention you're a VIP to Destiny."

"To be honest, I was just messing around with this. I'm not seriously looking for someone new."

"You should."

He knew that—it was what everybody told him, but his heart wasn't ready. He wanted to try being single for awhile. It sucked going to sleep in an empty bed every night, but at least he could stay up as long as he wanted and do whatever. The number of shows he'd finished had multiplied since their breakup, but the biggest perk of being single? Being able to hang out with the guys. "I just want to chill with my best friend for now."

"Here is your dessert," the server greeted with two new plates with sweet, creamy confectioneries on full display.

"Thank you," Riku said to the server. She smiled and left with a bounce in her step. He took a bite and relished the sugary delight dissolving in his mouth. "Well Sora, after this, be prepared to meet your Destiny. I know I haven't been living up to my designation as 'best friend' lately, but would you believe me if I said I'd make it all up to you in one night?"

Sora focused on the exquisitely prepared dessert melting in his mouth. He was letting his frustrations with Kairi get the best of him. Ever since he arrived, Riku had done nothing but look out for him. Sora brought up his left wrist, marveling at the gleaming Twilight watch. He could trust Riku. It was all in the past. They were here now, and like all things in life, better late than never. "Yeah. I believe you."

* * *

**A/N** - _A weird thing happens when I write. Things go out of control and stuff I didn't plan just happens. It's kind of cool. I know nothing much happened here but we'll finally arrive to Destiny in the next chapter. That'll be when things really take off! Please Review/Favorite/Follow! Tell me what you think! Good, bad, neutral, I wanna hear it all!_

_Bouncing off,_

**~demtitties**


	4. Bottle Service

**This Never Happened**

_This wasn't how I planned it, but stories have a way of taking a life of their own. As much as you want to force things, you gotta let go and see where it takes you. It can lead you to some very unexpected places, places you never knew existed, or perhaps places you wanted to forget._

* * *

It was crazy what a difference a couple hours could make. What was once a lonely series of escalators had become a party in its own right. Dozens upon dozens of eager partygoers stood anxiously along the stairs. The men were clad in loose dress shirts with hair steeped in hair gel, the air clouded by their mixture of cheap and expensive cologne, and the women buzzed in slinky dresses as designer name bags hung from their arms. They chatted excitedly among themselves, the sound coalescing into an audible swell of excitement.

Music from inside the club poured out, overwhelming the mall's pleasant tunes. The beat was energetic, thumping with a distinct style one wouldn't associate with the club scene.

"What kind of music is this?" Sora asked.

"It's funny you ask because I don't usually like the stuff that plays in clubs. I just go after the big name DJ's because that's what people want, but I actually like this guy. The kid's a rising star. His name's Neku, and I haven't used this word to describe anything in years, if ever, but his beats are _funky fresh_."

Sora's body unconsciously swayed to the frantic rhythm. "I agree."

"So, what do you think?" Riku asked. The scene was an old hat to him but he enjoyed showing off the fruits of his labor. The crowd was packed along the length of the stairs and across the bottom floor in a zigzag like a line for a roller coaster. "Girls get in free and guys pay. I leave the discrimination at the bouncer's discretion."

"The discrimination?"

"You can't just let anyone in. They either gotta be rich or they gotta be hot."

"That's so...shallow," Sora remarked distastefully.

"You want deep? Hit up H20 in Atlantica. They got an aquarium on the dance floor. You want to dance with hot chicks or fishes? Your choice."

"Depends on the fish."

"Why look for mermaids when you're already with a great white shark?" If Riku was a shark, what did that make Sora? "Let's get on the escalators and look down on the losers that can't afford a VIP entrance." They bypassed the velvet ropes and drew curious gazes on their way over.

"Where you see losers, I see frugal," Sora argued. If not for Riku, he would be standing shoulder to shoulder with them.

"You and your banned dictionary of words, man. You can't say that stuff here. You can get arrested for that. There's no such thing as "budget" or "frugal" in Paradise, Sora. Remember that."

Sora rolled his eyes as recognition registered in the crowd.

"_Hey, it's Riku!_"

"_RIKU! Over here! WOOOO!_"

"_Take me with you!_"

A series of whistles and catcalls emerged, mostly from the girls looking for an easy way in.

Riku poked Sora in the shoulder. "Any lucky girls tonight?"

Sora gave his friend an odd look. "What are you talking about?"

"Pick any girl you like and we'll bring her to the table with us."

The idea was utterly foreign to him. "Is this how you do it? Let a girl come inside with you and then you come inside her?"

Riku guffawed, shaking his friend's shoulder in good humor. "Anybody catch your eye or not?"

Sora scanned the crowd for pretty faces, of which there were many; he couldn't decide. He was standing in a buffet line with options everywhere, each of them piping hot and sizzling. Even the girls who were already attached put on their game faces, winking and smiling flirtatiously in plain sight of their escorts. Sora felt like a douchebag supreme and it felt amazingly good. He had the power to grant joy or deny it. He enjoyed their looks of disappointment when his gaze passed over them. "You know what? Let's just go."

"You sure? I mean—"

"I'm sure, Riku."

"Alright. Plenty of girls inside too." They stepped on the escalators and slowly ascended, faces of impatience and envy sliding across their view. The girls concentrated their sultry looks and smiles at them and Sora absorbed it like a sponge. Did Riku always feel this awesome? Some of the bolder girls reached out and touched his hand.

"Just to make sure," Riku said, "are you sure?"

Sora grinned and fixed his gaze towards their final destination, ignoring the desperation beside him, but feeling it occasionally brush against his hand. "Yeah. I'm sure." As much as he enjoyed the attention, he knew it would dissipate as soon as they got inside. He was a light drinker and a terrible dancer, so a nightclub was the perfect place to expose everything he sucked at.

"That's fine. I reserved the best spot in the club for us. I call it the tree house."

"Is it really a tree house?"

"Nah, it's just a name. You'll see when you get inside. There are three levels, but only the second floor goes out towards the middle above the DJ platform. It puts you dead center of the club, and everybody above and below can see you."

"Literally the center of attention," Sora concluded.

"People bid crazy amounts for that spot because of that. Of course, no bid was going to get between us tonight. It's all us, baby, plus any other girls that tickle your fancy."

They arrived at the top and the once empty club facade was swarming with bodies. Riku tugged Sora towards the VIP entrance where the bouncer stood guard. Even though the door was open, they couldn't see inside since the curtains were drawn. Flashing colored lights leaked underneath the curtain. It was a mysterious setup designed to draw curiosity. The bouncer, upon seeing Riku, went inside and returned with Barrett.

"Riku, Sora, allow me to you escort you to your table," Barrett announced.

Sora looked at Riku as if to say, "_seriously?_"

"It gets crowded in there," Riku explained. "The escort's just not to look cool, he's there to plow a path." How packed could it be that they required a human bulldozer to pave the way?

They followed Barrett inside and Sora was submerged in deafening darkness.

"Your eyes will adjust," he heard Riku yell in his ear.

Sure enough, the darkness faded as dancing shadows, blinking lights, and bright flashes materialized. Despite the glimmers of light, it was still overwhelmingly dark. "What's the point of discriminating people if you can't even see their faces?" Sora could barely hear himself speak. If it wasn't the music that drowned out his voice, then it was the screams and shouts of fun around them.

"You know what the best makeup is?" Riku yelled. Sora shook his head. "The dark...and alcohol."

Sora wondered what made this nightclub different from any other one and the answer became obvious through the design. The club was circular and went up three stories. He didn't notice at first, but the walls were made out of screens that played back images of dancing silhouettes, presenting the illusion of an infinite mass of dancing bodies. It was a disorientating scene, almost incomprehensible to process, like a painting with impossible perspectives. The room had no boundaries. It was a silo of pure dance. The second floor was like Riku described, with a catwalk arching over the dance floor like a leaning palm tree.

Barrett led them up the staircase, which was guarded by velvet ropes and a pair of bouncers. On the second floor were many booths with patrons who greeted Riku with familiarity as they passed by. He returned their greetings with a smile, shaking the men's hands and kissing the women's.

Sora looked up at the ceiling and saw stars. That was a nice touch, he thought, and it reminded him of home.

His body was grooving to the beat as they approached their booth. The seating cushion was arranged in a semi-circle with a heavy glass table in the center.

"Thanks a lot, Barrett," said Sora.

"It's my pleasure."

The pair sat down and looked at each other, barely making out each other's smiles. The back cushion was low, which forced Sora to lean back and stretch his arms out naturally. It was designed to allow people to put their arms around each other. He noticed girls on the third floor by the railings watching with hopeful eyes. He waved at them and they waved back. He could get used to this. It was hard to sort through his thoughts with the blaring music. At least it sounded good. He looked behind his seat and below where DJ Neku was spinning the turntables.

"You still up for more drinks?" Riku asked.

Sora thought about it. He wasn't exactly his best during dinner and he was afraid of turning into a bigger jerk. "Eh... I don't know."

"Come on, live it up! As long as we're here, you know? It's not called bottle service for nothing."

"Hey, Riku," the bottle service girl greeted. She looked amazing in her skimpy yet tasteful outfit—not to mention, her chest was out of this world. Riku noticed Sora's stare. "My girls are off-limits."

"I wasn't—"

"I'm just fucking with you" —Riku turned to Tifa— "This is my best friend, Sora. This is our server—one of my best—her name's Tifa."

Tifa offered a bright smile, leaning over to shake his hand. Her chest bounced with the movement. "Hi, Sora. Any friend of Riku is okay by me. You look nice!"

"Uh... Thanks," he said, his gaze transfixed by her boobs.

She giggled. "So what can I get you boys?"

"Give us a line of gummi shots and an ice cold bottle of lemon lime elixir."

"Great. Hold on tight for a minute," she said, winking.

"You were staring pretty hard," Riku stated.

"What do you mean?"

"You thanked her boobs."

"Really? I was pretty sure I was looking at her face."

"You weren't. Trust me."

Sora wasn't that smashed, was he? He probably shouldn't drink any more if that was the case. What did Riku order again—a line of gummi shots and lemon lime elixir? "I don't think we can handle that much alcohol."

"It's not all for us. Share the love, brother. There's plenty of women who want in. All you have to do is ask the bouncer and he'll come and fetch them."

"You're kidding me. Just like that?" That seemed too easy. If things sounded too good to be true, it usually was.

"I'm telling you, we got the best seat in the house and we're two good-looking guys. What girl wouldn't want to sit with us?"

"You mean you, Riku, just you. You're the only good-looking one around. I'm just tagging along for the ride."

"Look at yourself, man. Seriously, look at yourself." Sora was reminded that he was in a FGM suit with a Twilight watch strapped to his wrist. He was certainly packing. "You look great. If I was a girl, I'd totally fuck you."

"Don't say that again," Sora warned, squirming in his seat. "That's just weird."

"I'm just saying! You gotta relax. This is your moment, okay? Right now, you're the man. You are 100% boss. You're a beast!"

"Cut the bullshit until I get a couple more drinks in me," Sora joked.

Riku grinned victoriously. "That's what I'm talking about."

Sora squinted and saw the well-endowed form of Tifa approaching with a platter in one hand and an ice bucket in the other. "Here you are, boys." She laid out small shot glasses filled with colorful frozen alcohol. She attached the bucket to the table. That bottle of lemon lime elixir was swimming in ice cubes.

"That was fast. Are you fishing for a raise or a fat tip?"

"Service is on the house, boss. You own it after all."

Riku laughed easily. "Thanks. Take a shot with us. I normally don't condone drinking on the job" —Tifa smiled wryly— "but this is a special occasion." He pushed a shot glass towards Sora and grabbed one for himself. "To..." Riku thought about it. "A crazy night and insanity."

Tifa laughed at the suggestion. "To insanity then."

"I'll drink to that." They swallowed it down quickly. Gummi shots were sweet and sugary, but most importantly, potent. Sora stared at the tiny remnants left at the bottom, the droplets glistening with the club's colored lights. "Aren't gummi shots kinda..."

"Everything's for the girls, but that doesn't mean we can't dip in." Riku took Sora's shot glass and handed it to Tifa. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem. If you need anything else, just holler."

"Get us some paopu soda and a couple other mixers, okay?"

Tifa nodded and went off.

"You know how to mix drinks?" Sora asked.

"I worked as a bartender after being a promoter. Less bullshit to deal with and you actually get tips. It's actually a really nice job."

"But I guess 'nightclub owner' had more appeal, right?"

"Right!" he said, laughing agreeably. He took the bottle from the bucket and uncorked it. "If gummi shots are too girly for you, how 'bout some of this?" He poured two shot glasses and pushed one towards Sora.

"Another one, already?"

"We're just getting started." Riku clinked his glass against Sora's on the table. "Don't think. Just do it."

Unwilling to back down from Riku's challenge or generosity or whatever it was, Sora picked up the shot glass and gulped it down as quickly as possible. "Whew." He felt it trickle down to his stomach. Every time he did shots, he always imagined the liquid as gasoline adding to a fire that erupted in his belly. He exhaled, feeling dragon's breath and the warm taste of alcohol lingering in the back of his throat.

How much was that now? A pregame shot of Grey Duck, about two glasses of wine, and two more shots over here. He was surprised he was still standing—or sitting as it were.

"You feeling it?"

Sora wanted to smack that grin off his face. Riku barely looked affected. He had probably built a high tolerance—he'd have to if he wanted to get anything done in this place. "I can't keep up with you."

"I don't expect you to. Just enjoy the moment."

"Enjoy the moment, he says." It was impossible not to. The energy in the room was palpable. Sora's body moved against his will, shoulders shaking and fingers tapping in tune with the funky fresh beats pounding out the speakers, pounding along with the soles and heels of the people dancing, going down like shots by the bar, going down like men and women high and drunk on the atmosphere, grinding on each other with only thin fabric to separate their lust. They weren't human—just a sea of bodies and whipping hair.

He was floating in the music, and as his eyes spun around, the dancers melded into each other, undulating like a unified mass of dark matter. Higher and higher, he felt himself ascend, towards new heights, into space and beyond towards those stars that sparkled so bright in the distance. He had seen the universe, and it was having a good time.

"ARE YOU READY TO MEET YOUR DESTINY?" the MC yelled. A deafening cheer erupted from the crowd. Sora joined in, roaring with all his might.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked Riku.

"You wanna know why my club's so popular? Look up."

Sora followed the direction and spotted two giant orbs in space—spotlights. They started flying over the crowd as if searching for someone. The two spotlights settled on a man and a woman. The crowd parted, forming a path between the two.

"It's the idea of Destiny, that two people are meant for each other, that draws people here. Whether you come here with your friends or by yourself, there is a chance that you will be selected. The rule is that these two people must dance together as everybody else cheers them on." Riku pointed to a large screen that covered the wall behind him. What used to be a video of dancing silhouettes had become the couple. "Getting on that screen is a mark of honor. Everybody who comes in here does so for one chance to get on that screen. It's when you see yourself on there having the time of your life, that you feel like you're on top of the world."

Sora watched the man and woman, obviously drunk, smiling like it was the greatest moment of their lives. The crowd egged them on, shouting encouragements and other cheers. "Can I get on the screen?"

"If you want to."

Sora burst out laughing. Truth be told, he was already on top of the world. Beast or boss? He'd become God at this rate. "Nah, that's okay."

"These seats are feeling kind of cold. You mind if I call some girls over?" Riku offered.

"Go ahead."

Riku beckoned the bouncer with his finger and said something in his ear. Sora couldn't hear over the music. His head bopped as he felt the good vibes course through his body.

"What did you say to him?"

"You'll see."

Sora smirked as he closed his eyes. What was the point of being cryptic? It was obvious what he said, something to the effect "_get us some bitches_." On second thought, what was the point of asking if he already knew the answer? Sora laughed at his circular logic. He opened his eyes and saw Riku shaking drinks. He glimpsed the table and various liquids in containers that weren't there before were now there. He must've missed Tifa. That was too bad. He wanted another look at those perfect boobs. He imagined what it'd be like to hold them, squeeze them, and lick them.

"Here you go," Riku said, sliding a highball glass over. "I call this the Paopu special."

"What's in it?"

"Just drink it."

Sora complied as fruity carbonation slid down his throat. He could barely taste the alcohol. "This is good."

"Isn't it?"

Sora leaned back, basking in the center of attention. He felt the subtle vibrations on the cushion, lulling him into a separate more awesome plane of existence. He was invincible. That was it. This feeling. It was invincibility. His rumination was interrupted when a long slender arm slipped through his own.

"What's your name?" a hot voice asked his ear.

He turned and was met by a drop dead gorgeous blonde with smoky eyes, her face mere inches away, draped by carefully woven braids. "Er... Sora."

She giggled and easily picked up a gummi shot. She was in a dress that barely qualified as clothing. Thin strips covered the bare essentials but her hot bod was on full display for his viewing pleasure. "Nice meeting you, Sora. I'm Ri_." Her head dipped back as the shot slid down her throat; Sora could see the lump travel down that delicate neck.

He didn't hear her name. "What was it again?"

"I'm _ku."

He nodded along, deciding that her name didn't matter. He looked across the table but his friend was no longer there. Where did that white-haired bastard go? "Where's my friend?"

"Oh, him? He said he wanted to give us a little privacy."

"Nothing private about this table." Sora pointed to everybody around them. "They're all watching!"

The girl grinned and leaned in, her lips grazing his earlobe. "Wanna give them a show then?"

Sora almost jumped when a hand gently groped his thigh. "I-I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with something like that out in the—" He let out a sharp gasp.

"You're so cute." She grabbed a glass from the table. "Wanna share?" Anything to keep him from talking. He grabbed the glass and took a big gulp. "Aren't you going to leave any for me?"

"S-sorry."

She giggled again, slapping him lightly on the chest, her fingertips lingering before she touched his lip. "I'm just teasing you. We can always get more." She kept her face close and filled much of his vision, not that he minded. She was hot. Up close, he could admire her shapely face, her seductive smile and those mesmerizing smoky eyes. She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. The hand on his thigh squeezed, sending an excited tingle through his body. "So, who are you, Sora?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not anyone can sit in the tree house."

"I'm friends with the club owner."

"What kind of friend?" The hand inched closer to his crotch.

"His best one," he said quickly, the words nearly lost in a gasp.

"Oooh." She retreated, leaving him disappointed, and smiled teasingly. "You really shouldn't have told me that."

"Why?" he asked, playing along.

"Because it means I'm going to take advantage of you," she whispered into his ear. He shuddered. She grabbed the Paopu special and finished it with one long agonizing sip. "Wanna dance?"

"I'm not much of a—" Two spotlights blinded them. Sora saw himself and the girl on the big screen. The crowd erupted in roars of approval. Destiny had chosen them.

"You know the rules." She grabbed his hand and pulled him from his seat. The area outside the booth was just for them. They had all the room they needed to strut their stuff.

Riku, that magnificent bastard, had planned everything, but strangely enough, Sora wasn't complaining. He was never much of a dancer, but that didn't matter at the moment. It wasn't about the perfect moves or being smooth. It was just about having fun and allowing everyone's enthusiasm to flow up his toes, through his body, and out his fingertips. And it was an excuse to rub against this hot chick in front of him.

Graced by this pillar of light from the heavens, she remained the sole object in the universe. All else had receded into the darkness. He could see only her, shining like an angel in his moment of need, her hand stretched out for him to take. He grabbed it and was pulled into the light. He had crossed the boundary between mere mortal and divinity, for when he stumbled into her buoyant chest, the air froze momentarily as if everyone had collectively inhaled, and then...

The exquisite release.

_Wake up!_

The room shook as the music pulsed to life, reverberating like a heart inside the rib cage.

_Leave your hesitation._

This girl whose name he didn't catch smiled, and it was a revelation.

_Wake up._

What could be done, what had to be done, and what _would _be done, had become self-evident.

_Time for us to realize._

He grabbed her shoulders and cheers erupted along the catwalks.

_Wake up._

He saw himself on the big screen, the principal actor on this grand stage.

_Show appreciation._

What else could he do but submit?

_Wake up._

With only sound to guide his body, he danced.

_Time for us to realize._

It was a whirlwind, a frenzy of fleeting touches and quick glimpses mired in light like a fevered dream, relentless in its assault against the senses, drowning him in new exhilarating sensations. His body was pulsating with karmic positivity.

He deserved this. He had earned it. Whether through cosmic coincidence or because God was smiling, he was here, and he was reveling with his mouth open in the rain, devouring the moment voraciously.

His hands roamed all over her, clammy palms on heated skin, slick with sweat, muscles twitching under his touch. With her back to him, she teased with her soft and supple backside, bumping not so accidentally against his swollen frustration.

He chanced a glimpse towards the big screen and saw it—his shining moment of immortality. Blinded by such magnificence, the screen suddenly turned blank, but it didn't matter, because the image was seared into his brain as the peak of existence.

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE COUPLE OF DESTINY."

Amid the final cheers from the crowd, the lights dimmed and their bodies went slack, falling against each other. Their breaths were hot and heavy. The music changed, and although their time in the limelight had ended, Destiny still awaited him.

"You and I, sitting on a tree..." she sang into his ear.

_K. _

Sora smiled.

_I._

She looked up at his face, admiring his features.

_S._

He looked down at her face, hypnotized by her entrancing lips.

_S._

No more hesitation.

_I._

Don't think.

_N._

Just do it.

_G._

Their mouths crashed into each other intently, moist flesh on moist flesh with tongues squirming in each other's caverns. More, he thought, he needed more. He ignored everything around him, not caring that he was making out with this girl in plain view of everyone. The pressure was too much. He needed release.

"Whoa, kids. Go get a room!" the jovial voice of Riku shouted.

Sora drew back, breathless from his tongue grapple, and spotted his friend approaching with hands stuffed in his pockets. "Where have you been?"

"Helping out my best friend." Riku pulled a key from his pocket. "Fortunately, I have a room right upstairs. Why don't you crazy kids have a look at it?" He tossed it and Sora caught it with one hand.

"Let's go," the girl pleaded.

She wanted it. He wanted it. They had to go. Now.

Sora walked towards Riku with the girl attached, her devilish hands making it difficult for him to move. She was touching him in very sensitive and delicate areas. He was heading for the exit when Riku grabbed his arm. "There's an elevator entrance near the back. Your room's the first one on the right when you enter. Rubbers are in the nightstand." Sora absorbed the information quickly and gratefully. "Now get out of here. I've got a nightclub to run!"

Barrett had come up to show them the way. Sora focused all his attention on the man's broad back until they reached the elevator. They stumbled inside, giggling like mad, with only the walls to prop them up.

Sora's eyes went up, glazed and blurry, and watched the numbers light up above the door. He looked down and was surprised to see his shirt unbuttoned, her hands snaking inside and grazing his skin with her painted fingernails. He grabbed her wrist. "No fair."

She put on an innocent grin and grabbed his hand in response, laying it on her breast. "Fair now?"

The massage was short-lived when the elevator doors pinged opened. They almost fell but Sora held them up by planting his hands on the wall. The key fell out of his open palm. They laughed at how stupid he was for dropping the key. He drooped down and swooped it back up, rushing towards Riku's suite before more funny accidents could happen again. It took several tries but he finally inserted the key into the keyhole and opened the door to Paradise.

"_First door on the right_," he muttered to himself. He kicked off his shoes and dragged the giggling girl along, bursting into the dark room and falling on the mattress. He held himself above her as she lay back, arms loosely hooked around his neck. Black comforters. That was definitely going to stain. He laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

"Just a thought."

"About...?"

"All the dirty things I'm going to do to you."

She pulled his face down closer to her own. "Stop thinking and just do it."

Sora peeled his jacket off, tossing the expensive item to the floor and dug into his meal, running his mouth along her neck before settling on the ear, nibbling on the lobes and exhaling hot breath. She moaned in pleasure and arched back, pulling him closer so that she could feel all of him. She hiked up her dress, freeing her legs to clamp him around the waist. He couldn't take it anymore. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard dick.

"Fuck me," she begged.

Gladly, he thought. With his thumb, he pulled her slightly soaked panties aside and aimed his shaft for the plunge.

...

...

...

"Fuck."

He jumped off her immediately and ran for the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door open and falling to his knees before the porcelain throne, palms gripping the edge as he threw up gummi shots, meat chunks, and other assorted half-digested bits into the toilet bowl. He opened his eyes and colorful puke reflected his face in the water, dribble and lines of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. The image was quickly disturbed when another spasm seized his stomach.

So began a long and arduous battle against every drop of alcohol and morsel of food he consumed that day. They were intent on clawing their way out through his throat. They would launch their attacks when he thought it was safe. He fended off multiple strikes, but on occasion, was forced to concede and spewed forth defeat.

He concentrated on his breathing, tasting the bitter sourness of vomit, until his stomach settled down. He got up wearily on unsteady legs and rinsed out his mouth. He felt pangs throbbing in his head. Damn it, he thought, here came the hangover. He shuffled into the bedroom and saw the girl lying on the bed. He had forgotten about her. He felt an unusual breeze below, looked down and saw the reason why, and put his dick away and zipped up his pants. He approached the girl cautiously and shook her lightly.

She was passed out.

"Of course," he said, before laughing at his misfortune. "Of course."

* * *

**A/N** - _I'd like to thank all three of you—that's right, the three of you who favorited and followed this story. Even if you didn't say it, it means that someone out there acknowledges that this story exists, and not only that, but that they actually liked it too. I dedicate this chapter to you three. You know who you are. Thanks for sticking around. I appreciate it. _

_And as for anyone else who would like to express their appreciation, please feel free. If this chapter doesn't elicit some type of reaction, then things have gone very wrong on my end. I don't know. Only two chapters left. Please Review/Favorite/Follow!_

_Bouncing off,_

**~demtitties**


End file.
